


love; noun

by weeyeol



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeyeol/pseuds/weeyeol
Summary: Love; Nounan intense feeling of deep affection.Love. In that sense is a noun, but yet it does not hold one solid definition.It could mean anything to anyone, each person could find a new meaning and simply apply it to themselves. That is exactly what Park Chanyeol did when he met his husband.But, the definition of love can change over time... Does the name Min Yoongi ring a bell?





	love; noun

**Author's Note:**

> I am dedicating this to my friend Haylee; for I hope she knows how much she means to me. I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoy writing this. Thank you, Haylee, for being the sunshine in my night sky.

Memory; Noun

something remembered from the past; a recollection.

 

.

 

**Three Years Prior**

 

Byun Baekhyun was perfect in every sense. No matter how Chanyeol looked at him, he always was the same perfect man. From his hair, that seemed to change quite frequently, to his beautiful little toes that sometimes peeked out in old socks.

Click.

Park Chanyeol held his breath, wrapping a strong arm around Baekhyun's waist hearing a click of a camera. He watched as people cooed behind the photographer, his smile growing wider. The grip on his newly made husband's waist tightened as he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead causing the man to blush deeply.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hissed, the blush spreading from his cheeks that were still swollen from crying during the ceremony. He could feel his neck grow hot under everyone's stares at the couple. Most of the people who attended the wedding Baekhyun did not know, but somehow they knew him. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with wide eyes as he felt two people push them apart.

"Oh you two!" The voice that belonged to the hands said, it was slurred just a little at the end in a cute way. "I've been waiting for this to happen for years! Haven't I been saying they were gonna marry, Yifan?" Yifan looked down at Yixing and smiled, his gums on display.

Yifan nodded as Yixing curled into him placing his head on his broad chest. Yifan chuckled at his tipsy boyfriend before turning to face Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He sighed, "I have to correct you, Xing. It's we, we both thought that."

Yixing frowned, his eyebrows lowering his confusion as he stared at the waiters passing by. "N-no, I don't think that is right.."

"We are very happy for you guys." Yifan said as his left arm came up to Yixing's neck fondly. "It was a beautiful ceremony, you must have worked really hard these past few months planning this wedding, huh? It was really funny when Sehun started to scream at the top of his lungs during the vows." Yifan's deep chuckle in regard to Sehun made all the men smile.

Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol started to recall Sehun's face when they said 'I love you'. He practically died on the scene. "I-It was quite eventful, I do have to say. I'm just happy that I get to spend my life with this dummy." Chanyeol started to grab onto Baek's hair, making the nicely parted soft brown locks stick up.

Baekhyun's lips fell in a pout, that followed with an eye roll. "Imagine my pain." They all joined together in laughter.

 

.

**Two Years Prior**

 

Memories are what Chanyeol got from the pictures of him and Baekhyun on their walls in their small apartment. The white, plain walls lined with the two of them and many others sharing these precious memories together.

He chuckled staring at the photo of Baekhyun with a devious grin holding an ice cream cone. Right after that the cone went into Chanyeol's face causing the man to drop his camera lens on the cement.

"Baekhyun..." He mumbled as he touched the glass protecting the picture of his husband. He looked passed the photo to the curled ball in his sheets and smiled to himself. He held the frame against his chest watching how Baekhyun would mumble softly, his breathing quiet. He would shuffle every once in the sheets, making grabby hands for the nearest warm object.

Chanyeol set the frame back on their side table before crawling on the bed. He sat down next to Baekhyun pulling his head into his lap, fingers threading through his hair lovingly. "Baek~ Baby~" He called softly as he felt the younger boy move deeper into the pillows. "Time to wake up." Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun rolled over and their eyes met. Well, one eye, for Baekhyun was really tired. 

When Baekhyun slept, his face always became a little puffy and red. Chanyeol thought it was the cutest thing in the world, well besides the way Baekhyun would concentrate. 

"Mmm?" Baekhyun mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his eye watching how his husband's smile grew instantly at the simple noise. "What time is it?" He asked as he pushed himself up. Baekhyun turned facing Chanyeol and gave him a quick chaste kiss, "Is that food I smell? Yeol, did you make breakfast?"

"I can't make breakfast for you?" Chanyeol asked as he pushed Baekhyun's bangs off his forehead. "I can't make breakfast for my sweet pea?" The blush on Baek's cheeks went unnoticed making Chanyoel blush as well.

Baekhyun laughed, pushing Chanyeol back before crawling off the bed. Baekhyun stood in front of the mirror before turning to Chanyeol. His face wore a mask of confusion before it settled and relaxed. "What time did you get home last night?" Baekhyun grabbed his slippers, the bunny ones Chanyeol had bought him on Valentine's Day along with a million kisses and hugs. "I didn't hear you come home..."

"Around 9." Chanyeol said carefully as he looked down at Baekhyun's feet. He shook his head and turned his attention to Baekhyun again. "You were asleep on the couch with G-Dragon playing in the background. And the worse part about it was you were shivering! I took you straight to bed and cuddled you, you could monster." Chanyeol got up off the bed and grabbed Baekhyun's hand. His thumb rubbed circles into his soft skin before he lifted it to his mouth, kissing the back of his hand. "Let's go eat. I made a special breakfast for our anniversary." 

 

.

**Five Years Prior**

"B-Byun Baekhyun." The boy said as he stood in front of the microphone. His soft eyes looked down at the small little note card. "I'm doing a poem on childhood and friendships, but please it is not a childish theme!" He heard coughing in the audience as the bright lights shined in his eyes. He put his head down and mumbled, "Hopefully you do not fall asleep."

Chanyeol sat back in the second row, comfortably as Sehun kept bumping into him talking to Jongin next to him. He heard the professor hush them calling Sehun rude. "Sehun, shut up, you are going to get us kicked out!" Chanyeol shook his head as he looked at the two younger boys. "Some people actually care about being in this class."

"Who says we don't-"Jongin started before the three boys freeze at the sound of another loud hush.

"Be quiet, Kim!"

The lights went off, leaving the spotlight only on Baekhyun. The small boy standing all alone on the small stage. You could clearly tell he was frightened to death, his legs trembling, the note card almost slipping through his fingers.

"Light, the first the you see." Baekhyun starts with an awkward pitch. He clears his throat and tries again, this time it was fluent. "Light, the first thing you see. The light morphs to faces-" and the poem went on.

 

 "Baek- Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yelled as he pushed through the crowd of people in the auditorium trying to get to the stage. Sitting through that performance was once of the best things he has ever done. Hearing the soft, beautiful crisp words fall from the thick lips and circling to his ears was such an experience. He felt drawn to this boy. The boy with the softest skin in the world.

he saw Baekhyun turn around and look at Chanyeol with such shock. He stopped in his tracks, turning around fully to look at him. "W-Who are you? C-can I help you?" His voice was even softer up close. His tongue came out gently and touched his bottom lip, leaving a glistening patch of moisture. "If you are here to criticize me, I-I can't stay to listen to it. I really didn't mean to be so bad up there. I really tried. I-"

"I love it." Chanyeol said sharply, holding his hands tightly around his poetry book.

"W-what?"

Chanyeol nodded to the small note card and smiled at the boy. "You're poem. It was really beautiful, inspiring in fact. You have such a brilliant way of taking your words that you put on paper and transforming them to something that tugs on people's hearts. You-you have such talent."

Baekhyun's eyes widened before he shut them and blushed hard titling his head into his chest. "Thank you so much... I really can't believe you liked it." Baekhyun could feel his heart racing out of his chest.

"I loved it. But I think I would love even more to take you out to coffee." 

Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun took a few moments to nod dimly.

 

.

 

**Present**

Chanyeol peered up, listening to the voice around him. "Come, we have things to do."


End file.
